Vampire Love
by Ember Joy
Summary: This is a love story about a girl who goes through what Tony goes through as well. Tony and his older sister Luna moves to Scotland. Forced too. They never expected to find a family of Vampires in the nearby cemetery. And she never expected such a handsome vampire would fall for her. But what does a past life have to do with it? Rating will change
1. Chapter 1

Luna and Tony were sleeping in the car when the black and red haired girl heard the sound of rusty gates opening. The sun was just setting as their green van parked. Fluttering her eyes open and shaking her head, The next thing she sees is large, castle-like building.

Must be at least a century old, making her thank the gods that it was made of stone instead of wood. She has to admit that is was a beautiful house, but still thousands of miles away from normal talking people.

She just gently shook Tony awake and look up to the castle. "Were here." Luna took that instant to jump out of the car, stretching her legs out first, then her whole body. She grabbed her carry on bag and walked up the the castle.

She just sighed, thinking to herself that she had to get use to this so she opened the wooden door and was hit with the smell of must. She helf her nose and looked around to see a dusty house.

She sighed and felt a hand pat her head. "Go upstairs and pick out a room. It's your choice. She smiled through her black hair and walked up the concrete stairs to the second floor. Her blue eyes scanned the dirty hallway and she walked down it to the last door. She noticed something different about this door. It was a darker color than the others and it looked like a star was lightly engraved into the wood.

She pushed the door open to see the wall was a shade of purple instead of the dark yellow. She felt a presence in this room that she couldn't put her finger on. She just sighed and smiled, opening the curtains, saying "Nothing a little feminine touch can't fix.'

She smiled and placed her bag on the ground. She ran down the stairs and saw her family hugging. "I need the broom." Luna grabbed the broom and dustpan, avoiding the family hug and ran back upstairs, into her new room.

She grabbed her Ipod and played her favorite song 'I Miss The Misery' by Halestorm. As the loud music echoed through the room, she danced her way around the room as she sweeped. As she cleaned, she felt like a pair of eyes looking at her. She looked at the window to see nothing but the night sky.

She continued to clean her room, sweeping at the floor and collecting all of the spiderwebs she could. She heard a noise from the balcony, making her drop the broom and walk out the double doors and onto the stone balcony.

It was covered with old vines with thorns and flowers. She smiled at the vines until she saw a rose that was in a vase that looked to be about three hundred years old. She smiled at the flower and looked around to see if anyone was there.

She saw that no one was there, making her shrug and walk into the bedroom again. She took out her sleeping bag and laid it down. Luna was called to dinner, making her get scared of what kind of food her mother would make.

One step down the stairs, the smell of pasta sauce and meatballs filled her nose. She slide down the railing, smiling and ran into the kitchen. "I thought making some food that everyone loves." The emo girl sat at the table and smiled, a plate of orange spaghetti and red meatballs in front of her.

She felt that weird feeling that someone was watching her again. She just kept it to herself and started to eat her dinner. "Papa. When is the moving truck gonna be here?" He swallowed, saying that their stuff should be here in about a week.

She sighed, knowing that this will be a long week. After dinner, her mom; Dottie; washed the dishes and she saw that Tony had taken the room right next to her. "Good night baby brother." She walked into her bedroom and closed the door. She took out her book.

Reading the section of vampires, she wondered if the things in the book were true. Like the mirrors, garlic, crosses, and sunlight. She looked at her clock to see it was three am. She closed her book and turned off her light, taking one last look at the rose. Closing her eyes she instantly fell asleep.

* * *

Tony and Luna's Dream:

 _Looking around, she saw that she was at a cliff with her brother Tony. She looked up to see a large comet going behind the moon. She looked down to see that Tony was gone. "There you are…" Luna looked over to see a handsome boy about 18 years old._

 _"You better hurry or else you will miss it…" She was confused and looked down to see she was in some ancient clothes from the 1700's. She saw a medallion with a bright red stone in the center and three silver rings surrounding it._

 _It was on a chain connected to what looked like the leader of the group. He said a weird incantation that made a red beam come from the comet. Luna saw that the entire group was smiling and the handsome teen clutched her hand tighter._

 _"Soon my love. We shall be human." Luna was just so confused until she hears the word "VAMPIRES!" Everyone looked around to see a man on a large buggy. Flames came from large torches and everyone scattered in fear._

 _"My love!" The oldest pulled me into his arms and into a bush to hide, clutching her tightly as if to make sure that she was not hurt. Two children came after us. "Gregory!" The multi colored hair teen named 'Gregory' said the names Rudolph and Anna. Luna felt safe next to this guy. "Give me that stone!" I looked over to see a grungy man with a large cross on it, and for some reason, it made me cringe in pain._

 _The leader fought against the strange man, despite his heavy cape. Suddenly, the red stone came loose from it's spinning metal prison. The red stone was flung from the medallion and soared over the cliff without any hesitation. The last thing she saw was a man with shoulder length, dirty blonde hair jump and try to catch it. I screamed and everything went black._


	2. Chapter 2

Luna woke up from another nightmare. It has been over a week since they moved to Scotland, the same nightmare kept playing in her and Tony's brain. Her room was all set up for her and she knew that Tony had school today. She groaned and went back to sleep, being a night owl; she couldn't help but want to sleep away the day. She thanked the lord that she had finished school last year, and she just fell back on the bed, having another dream.

She groaned and went back to sleep, being a night owl; she couldn't help but want to sleep away the day. She thanked the lord that she had finished school last year, and she just fell back on the bed, having another dream.

* * *

Luna's Dream:

She woke up in a cemetery, very different from cliff but, she looked up to see her current house. She was in modern clothes and the sun was completely set. She gasped feeling a pair of arms wrap around her waist. It was the same warmth she had been feeling in her dreams for the past ten days. "Gregory." She gasped to herself when she the name. "My love…" She turned around to see that it was the teen, hair pulled back like a mullet and spikes in the front. Her heart was beating so fast when his head pressed against her thumping chest.

"A heart beat… So simple… But so beautiful…" He looked into her blue eyes; slowly leaning down and pressed his cold lips against her warm ones. She blushed and kissed back lightly. She blushed as his hands wrap around the small of her back. He kissed down her jaw to her pulse point, making her gasp as his hand trailed up her shirt, making her moans louder. "My love…"

Her heart was beating so fast when his head pressed against her thumping chest. "A heart beat… So simple… But so beautiful…" He looked into her blue eyes; slowly leaning down and pressed his cold lips against her warm ones. She blushed and kissed back lightly. She blushed as his hands wrap around the small of her back. He kissed down her jaw to her pulse point, making her gasp as his hand trailed up her shirt, making her moans louder. "My love…"

* * *

Back To Normal:

Luna gasped and sat up, panting hard from the dream. She placed her hand above her rapidly beating heart. She looked out the window to see that the sun had set. She also saw a turkey wrap next to her bed with a note saying that her parents were at a party. She smiled and dug in. After the wrap was down her throat, she threw away the container, getting up and stretching. The emo girl decided to get dressed. It was about six thirty in the afternoon and she decided to wear a black shirt with lace sleeves and chains around her body.

She wore a pair of ripped jeans with leather boots. She tied her hair into a high ponytail when she heard a crash in Tony's room. She ran inside to see Tony running towards the door and a boy about his age crawling on the ceiling. He suddenly fell to the floor, making Luna scratch her head in confusion." What the hell is going on here?" She looked down to see a boy from her dreams. "I know you! You're the boy from our dreams!" He weakly replied "Must have been a nightmare."

Tony agreed but I said "Not me." The kid looked up and said "I must leave." I tried to stop him. "But you can't even walk." "Who needs to walk… when I can fly!" He ran out the balcony and managed to fly… for about three seconds before falling out the second floor. Luna looked down and said to her little brother "Tony… Go out the front door and get your red wagon. Hurry." Before Tony could answer, Luna jumped out the window and into a nearby tree, making Tony run as hard as he could to get his wagon.

The girl managed to make it to the young looking boy in weird clothes. "Hey! Can you hear me?" The young boy groaned and he turned over, exposing his fangs. Tony came by after a few seconds. "I need a cow…" He groaned. Tony, as innocent as he is said "I can get a glass of milk." The pale boy shook his head and just kept saying cow over and over. "I think I know what he needs."

Luna and Tony watched as the kid sucked the blood of a cow up. "Oh. I'm Luna… This is my brother Tony." She looked down and saw that her brother didn't look so good. She pulled Tony to the curb where he was about to throw up until they heard a honk. They both gasped as they backed up, holding Tony tightly as the car started to charge towards them. "SHUT YOUR EYES TONY! LUNA!" The two humans closed their eyes and screamed until they were lifted up in the air.

Luna and Tony opened their eyes to see they were in the air, Luna looked down to see they were on a blimp. Tony joyously looked around and Luna just stared. "Thanks dude. You saved our lives. That truck was gonna splatter us." The vampire kid looked confused. "You keep calling me 'Dude' My names Rudolph." "Dude is slang. It's what we call a friend." She said with a smile. They played on the blimp until it was 11 o'clock. "Shit…" Luna said.

"TONY! MOM AND DAD WILL BE HOME SOON!" Soon. They were in the air and then Rudolph flew them home. The vampire boy stayed the night. Luna stayed up that night, using her sketchbook to draw everything she could remember. She drew the amulet, the medallion, the dirty blonde guy, and the comet. She looked at her clock to see that it was five AM and she sighed, leaving the sketchbook open to the red stone and closing her eyes to fall asleep.

Noon came around and she heard her door open. "Rudolphs gone…" Luna sat up and saw her little brother was crying. Tony came into her room later that day since he had the day off from school; but with a bloody nose due to the little twerps who keep picking on him. They both slept in the same room until it was 6 pm. Luna woke up and she decided to stay in the clothes she wore yesterday. As Tony slept, the black haired 17 year old teen noticed that her sketchbook has been moved.

Suddenly, the window opened and Rudolph came into the room. She silently called his name only to have him force her sketchbook open to the amulet. "You want my drawing?" "No. I-" He started but Luna cut him off. "Did you know you made Tony cry. He missed you." Rudolph looked down and she just rolled her eyes until she heard a groan come from her bed. She walked over to her little brother to rub her brothers head. "I need to know about this amulet." Luna rolled her eyes. "It's a stone we see in our dreams. And the blonde guy… I don't know who it was." Tony woke up and hugged Rudolph.

(I AM SORRY! I AM GONNA SKIP THE FLIGHT AND GO STRAIGHT TO THE GRAVEYARD SCENE! HATE ALL YOU WANT!)

Luna and Tony looked up to the stars but looked away as Tony asked Rudolph "Does this amulet mean something." She looked over, trying to get the vampire to talk. "Alright. It's the comet Attamon. It's the comet of lost souls. It could end the curse of being a vampire. That amulet is a piece of comet that fell to the earth. A great magician made it into what it is now and we lost it over 300 years ago." She looked at him and nodded. "We saw it!"

"And my uncle Von tried to catch it… And we haven't seen him since. From that night to this, our wandering has never ended." Luna smiled and said "That's what our dreams must mean, We have to help you on your journey and get the stone back for you." Rudolph smiled. "We will help you!" Tony yelled. "Yes. And we will become family!" They all shook hands when they heard a powerful screech come from the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

(I EXTENDED THE TIME FRAME FROM 2 DAYS TO ANOTHER TIME! PLEASE FORGIVE ME)

"Hide! My family is coming!"

Tony tried to counter only to be pushed behind a tombstone as Luna climbed up and hid in a tree, looking down at everything. She saw two bats transform into humans… or whatever they are, and land on the ground. "MAMA! PAPA!" Rudolph called.

She saw two bats transform into humans… or whatever they are, and land on the ground. "MAMA! PAPA!" Rudolph called.

"Rudolph. Thank the stars you're safe."

The man bent down to the kid. "My son. You must stray so far away."

The woman with big pom poms on her head started she was afraid. "I was only taking the road less traveled-"

"And you got lost." The woman replied with a baby like voice.

Luna saw that a blond kid around Tony's age sat on a crumbling tombstone in a old, 1700 dress a princess would wear.

"Yoo Hoo!" She called out. Rudolph called out the name 'Anna' and she said "Brother Darling!"

Before they hugged. "You're the nerving one. Sneaking about like some daywalker."

He only replied with 'I wish' before turning to his father. "So father! Have you found the stone."

Disappointingly; he said "No. But I believe we are on the right track." Luna watched as Rudolph tried to explain us and the mother shout out the name 'Gregory' which made Luna's heart stop.

And actual Gregory! The emo chick looked down below to see it was the same modern teen from her dreams.

He hissed at Tony, making him gasp and run towards Rudolph. "NO! Gregory he's my friend!"

The young kid pushed his brother back and the man yelled "A MORTAL?!"

Tony hid behind Rudolph and said stuff about a bite proof guarantee, only making Luna facepalm herself. ' _That might work for Rudolph but maybe not the others!'_ She said to herself.

"Tony! Where is Luna?" The two looked around for the girl until they heard a crack come from a tree. A feminine scream caused everyone to stare at Luna as she hanged upside down. Her chain shirt raised up a little as she was stared at by the vampires with different expressions on their faces. She turned her head to come face to face with the Gregory of her dreams. "Hi! Nice to meet you! I'm Luna!" He started to hiss at her only to day "Oh *HISS* Yourself!"

The teen seemed to be taken aback by her bravery or her lack of fear to vampires. She grabbed the branch that she wrapped her legs around; did a flip in the air, landing on her feet with a smile. She winked at the teen and turned around to pat Rudolph on the head, angering his father. "They like vampires. They dream about us!" The kid named 'Anna' fluttered her fan as a way to flirt with Tony asking "Am I in your dreams mortal?" Rudolph said that we knew about the amulet, making him think that we were a person named 'Rookery's' slave. "Who is Rookery." The woman named Freda kissed her husband's hand as a way to calm him down. "Leave I say!"

He hissed making Tony run off as Luna stared in awe. "I am supposed to be scared of that?" Luna rolled her eyes and turned around, walking to the tombstone when Gregory held onto me tight. "Let me go!" She tried to get out of his grip only to have him lick her earlobe. "I might keep you for a little snack mortal." He chuckled when they heard the sound of beeping. She saw a strange man with a gun that was beyond her, only to hear Fredrik yell "Rookery! Get Back!"

The man tried to push his family away as Gregory pulled her behind a stone wall. He got a full whiff of her smell. ' _Why does this mortal smell familiar? She also feels familiar as well."_ She watched at the man tried to protect his family. He lifted his arms and cape, making the grungy man smile and aim for his heart. Luna's instincts took over; making her run out of Gregory's safe grip and run in front of the black haired vampire adult. A stake barely made it's way two feet before plopping to the ground.

The hunter looked back to see Tony had unplucked his gun. "The age of chivalry is not yet dead." The adult vampire covered her daughters mouth and hid in the back along with the rest of her children. Luna gave an evil grin and ran forward, punching the hunter in his fat nose and knocking him to the ground. She turned back and said "GO! HIDE YOUR FAMILY!" She kicked Rookery across the face; sending him back a few feet and Gregory came next to her. "Wow. I never met a mortal woman like you."

She just smiled at teen with a cute little gleam in her eyes. "Well. I'm not like most mortals." He gave her a fanged grin and she blushed back to him. The next thing she heard was her little brother calling out her name. She turned around, to see the man hold a gun with a wooden stake gun, only miniature version aimed at Gregory. She screamed out his name and jumped in front of the flying stake; only to feel a sharp pain in her stomach. The wooden stake had hit her in the stomach, piercing her an inch or two.

"LUNA!" Tony screamed out as his sister fell to the ground, clutching her stomach and into the vampire teens arms. The vampire saw the girl gasp for pain and clutch at her stomach, feeling the pain he was meant to get. A snap came over Gregory's sanity, making him dash out and throw Rookery into a stone wall.

Tony watched at his sister slowly slipped out of consciousness. "Gregory! Take her to the catacombs! We'll take care of Rookery." Without a second thought, the teen carried the girl and dashed off to the catacombs while his family tried to take care of the hunter. He looked down at the girl and for some reason, felt a familiarity with her being around.

* * *

FROM NOW ON! I WANT AT LEAST ONE REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! ONE REVIEW WILL BE NEEDED!


	4. Chapter 4

**WITH GREGORY AND LUNA:**

He looked down to see that the mortal was still unconscious. "Why would you save me mortal?" She looked in pain, making him wondering more and feeling bad for her. He wondered why he felt this way. He bit into his wrist and fed her his blood, knowing his blood would heal her faster. Once his wrist healed from his own bite, he pulled away and wiped her face from his blood. He pulled the stake out of her stomach, causing her to groan in pain.

Suddenly, the 1700 vampire family came into the dark catacombs to see Gregory holding the girl in his lap. Tony ran to his sister with a hug in fear of her life. "I fed her some blood. She should be ok." Frederick came up the the girl. "But she is too weak to leave." Freda came from behind him saying "She could spend the night." Tony looked up and smiled as Anna continued to flirt with him. "Will that be fine?" Her little brother smiled. "She is the vampire of the family. She sleeps all day, stays up all night, barely see's our parents, they won't notice that she's missing." Gregory blushed at the thought of her staying the night. "But she will need a bed." Gregory said. Tony had an idea.

Rudolph and Anna pulled out a dusty coffin and took out the skeletal remains. After cleaning out most of the dust, the multi color haired teen placed the injured girl into the coffin. "I better get home. I'll be back tomorrow for her." Rudolph and Tony smiled and left the catacombs. "We better keep an eye on her to make sure she stays breathing." Gregory volunteered to watch over her. As is family fell asleep, he just kept stroking her face and hair, trying to figure out where the hell he saw her before.

As hours move by, the teen accidentally fell asleep next to the coffin. Luna groaned, waking up and sitting up, surprised to not feel pain… surprised to be alive. She looked down to see Gregory sleeping. She stood up and groaned, walking out of the catacombs to see that the sun was setting and the moon had risen. She looked up, climbing up a small hill and stared at the moon. She took out her IPod and played 'Thinking out loud' by Ed Sheeran and started to dance slowly to the song.

 **When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?**

She started to dance, smiling, she spinned and blushed at the music and the moon. She felt like a pair of eyes and she just ignored the eyes.

When Gregory saw that Luna was gone, he looked around; only to hear music playing above his head. He dashed up to be captivated by the teen girl dancing. She dances beautifully, making him unable to look away from looking at her.

 **And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am**

 **So, honey, now**

She continued at the dance. When the song reached "So honey now' She gasped to feel a cold hand on hers, making her look up to see Gregory was smiling down at her. Luna blushed and smiled, slowly starting to dance with him.

 **Take me into your loving arms**

 **Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars**

 **Place your head on my beating heart**

 **I'm thinking out loud**

 **Maybe we found love right where we are**

She blushed at the elegant way he danced. Of course, being an aristocrat from the 1700's, he was sure to pick up a few manners. She was just in shock of how her body moved fluently with his.

 **When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades**

 **And the crowds don't remember my name**

 **When my hands don't play the strings the same way (mmm...)**

 **I know you will still love me the same**

As they danced under the moonlight, she felt her heart quicken, blushing feeling his cold fingertips brushed against her arms, making her shiver.

 **'Cause, honey, your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen**

 **And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory**

 **I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways**

 **Maybe it's all part of a plan**

 **Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes**

 **Hoping that you'll understand**

 **That, baby, now**

 **Take me into your loving arms**

 **Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars**

 **Place your head on my beating heart**

 **Thinking out loud**

 **Maybe we found love right where we are (oh, oh)**

 **La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, lo-ud**

 **So, baby, now**

 **Take me into your loving arms**

 **Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars**

 **Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart**

 **I'm thinking out loud**

 **But maybe we found love right where we are**

 **Oh, baby, we found love right where we are**

 **And we found love right where we are**

Almost as if on cue, his cold fingertips, brushed against her cheeks and pulled her face up to his. When his cold lips brushed against her warm ones, she closed her eyes and blushed as his lips moved against hers. He used his fingers to push her hair back; letting one hand wrap around her head and one make its way to the small of her back. When they looked away, she blushed and smiled as he gave a smirk. She blushed as his fingers intertwined with hers. She smiled until they heard a gasp come from behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

Anna was staring at the two after the kiss. Luna blushed deeply at the little blonde girl; unsure what she had saw. "Oh how lovely." The emo teen blushed deeply and tried to hide her face from embarrassment. Gregory just chuckled and they heard a little male voice. "Tony" Luna yelled, running to her little brother and out of the grip of the vampire teen. She blushed deeply and hugged her little brother tightly. "How was your sleep?" The girl said "I had a great night sleep."

Tony knew she would say that due to the coffin. "Now let's go see if we can find some stuff about the amulet." He said, dragging his sister down with her looking at Gregory one last time. When they were underground, they saw that everyone was awake. "We must find the stone." Tony looked at the thing around Fredricks neck, hesitantly grabbing it. They both grabbed it and both looked up. Luna was confused until her vision blacked out; everything seeing her eyes glowing white.

 _Vision:_

 _A beautiful young woman with curly reddish hair was riding a white horse. She climbed off her horse and entered a cave to see a man with shoulder-length; dirty blonde hair unconscious. The woman took off her cloak with a strange cloak with two large_ deers _with antlers and placed it over the man, only to see a red stone in his hand. She picked it up, enchanted by its beauty. She stared at the gem until she felt movement under her. The man known as Uncle Von woke up and grabbed the woman's wrist tightly, hissing before everything went black again._

Luna's eyes closed and fell to the ground, only to be caught by Gregory. She groaned and felt weak. "We shared a vision." The man said. "They have a sympathy for our kind." Freda said with Anna following "Oh lovely." Luna was pull up by Gregory as the vampire man spoke. "Young Von found the stone. Then made his way to Scotland; plucked from the sea just as rumor had it." "Then he could still be alive." He continued to talk. "There was a woman I've never seen before. She wore a strange coat of arms. We must find which family she belongs to. Trace her crest." Tony offered to help as Luna was still being held by Gregory. After a threat, the wife said "We better get you home.

Gregory, Rudolph. Please take them home." Gregory picked the girl up princess style as Tony and Rudolph just held hands. "Let's go." She blushed deeply as the vampire flew off. She blushed deeply remembering the kiss. "It was fun." She looked up at him when he said "Dancing with you was fun." She smiled and said "It was romantic. I didn't know you could dance like that." She smiled up. "And kissing you was fun as well." She gasped and hid in his chest to hide her blushing face. He just chuckled and asked which room was hers. She looked over to disappointingly see that they were already home. "Um… That one." She pointed to her balcony and sighed.

He gently placed her on the ground, and she begrudgingly released her arms around his neck. She blushed and opened her doors to her bedroom. "Thank you for bringing me home." She smiled and blushed at him. "I should be thanking you. You saved me from being staked. I'm also sorry for attacking you in the cemetery." She blushed and smiled. "Your welcome. And I accept your apology." "The truth is that we want to become humans. Not eat them." She smiled in relief. "So you won't eat me?" He took her hand and gently kissed it, almost as if he was a prince. He looked up to her bright red face, only to force her against the wall, kissing her slowly and passionately.

She gasped and blushed, feeling his lips move against hers. After a few seconds, she kissed back, gently wrapping her arms around his neck. The kiss became deep when he rubs her sides, causing her to gasp. His tongue slid into her mouth and slowly started to memorise the inside of her mouth. Luna blushed at the way his cold hips moved against her warm ones, and blushed even deeper if possible when her tongue tasted his tongue in her mouth. His hands pushed her black and red hair back as he kissed her more. She moaned into the kiss and panted as his lips moved away from hers. "I'll see you tomorrow." She giggled and nodded, watching him fly into the air, sending a wink in her direction, making her smile. With that, she changed into her black pajamas and danced on her bed; falling asleep happy and touched her lips. The last thing she thought about as Gregory.

 _Dream:_

 _She looked up to the large moon with a comet moving past it. She saw a medallion with a bright red stone in the center and three silver rings surrounding it. It was on a chain connected to what looked like the leader of the group. He said a weird incantation that made a red beam come from the comet. Luna saw that the entire group was smiling and the handsome teen clutched her hand tighter. "Soon my love. We shall be human." Luna was just so confused until she hears the word "VAMPIRES!"_

 _Everyone looked around to see a man on a large buggy. Flames came from large torches and everyone scattered in fear. "My love!" The oldest pulled me into his arms and into a bush to hide, clutching her tightly as if to make sure that she was not hurt. She saw people she had never met before running for their lives. She looked to Gregory and kissed him lightly. "look after yourself." She ran out into the_ cayaus _, spreading her came wide and hissing._

 _Luna's eyes glowed white and thunder_ crashed, _as if she had control over it. Her eyes closed as the buggy carrying the vampire hunter almost exploded into pieces. She looked around, forcing the wind to blow away the humans. "My love! Look out!" luna turned around hissing only to feel pain in her chest. She cried out in pain and looked at the hunter who_ staked _her. The last thing she said was "Gregory…" in a strained gasp. She fell to the ground, hearing a male scream out the name "Drusilla!" Before everything went black._


	6. Chapter 6

The day seemed to go by in a flash; mainly because she had slept the day away. Luna was still trying to get the dream out of her mind. After she got dressed in a simple black shirt with a pair of old leggings that had holes in them, she couldn't get that dream out of her head.

Curiosity had taken her mind, making her write down the name 'Drusilla' so she can look it up later. Soon, she walked into her little brothers room to see him fast asleep. The emo teen looked at a piece of paper on his bedside table and saw the Mcashton crest, the same crest from the vision. Luna wrote a note next to Tony and crawled off the balcony, jumping to the large oak tree, making her way down and into the street; running harder than she ever did before.

She was just excited to see Gregory, She managed to make it to the graveyard and made her way to the entrance of the Catacombs only to see Rookery pull a guy out of the hole. She was suspicious so she walked into the crypt; only to hear Gregory and his father fighting. "You bit him?!" His father demanded to know. Luna was in shock. Gregory replied with 'just a taste' before Fredrick asked. "Was it worth betraying your family?!" Gregory turned around with an angry look.

"Well you're the traitor. Forever denying the truth about us. We are dark gods! You turned us into cowards; skulking round out holes like worms!" The fight continued as the vamp teen said "FIGHT BACK! Make these mortals blood run cold!" Luna was in shock at his words, remembering what he did last night. 'How could he lie to me like that?' she thought to herself as she came out of hiding. "What did you say?" Gregory was staring at her in shock, unsure what she had heard. "I can leave if you want?"

The teen vampire stopped her from leaving my holding her hand. She tried to pull away only to be held tighter. Luna heard a creaking sound behind her. She looked over to see a large LED light with enough watts that the bulbs could kill a vampire; almost like it was the sun. After realizing what it was, Luna screamed 'GET DOWN!' making everyone look at her weird. She heard 'let there be light' echo against the walls before a bright light illuminate the catacombs. Everyone screamed as the light glowed; making Luna try to cover Gregory.

She looked over to see Fredrick burning in order to protect his family. Luna dropped the piece of paper and ran to the light; punching into the bulbs, feeling an electric shock go through her body. Once the light went out; Luna was knocked back a good ten feet from the shock and knocked unconscious. Gregory yelled out her name as he ran to the girl as she coughed up smoke and groaned in pain.

He repeatedly called out her name to try and wake her up, causing her to open her eyes and just looked away. "I'm fine." She looked over to see Frederick on the ground. She struggled to get up and was aided by Gregory to the wounded man, trying to get away from the teen. The woman started to feel better and smiled. "Tony found the crest. It's lord Mcashton crest. Our fathers boss." She asked if she heard her only to have him say "You barely saved my life." She smiled at them; saying "I know what you need."

Luna was leaning against the barn door frame; listening to the Sackville Bagg family suck the blood from the cows. She gagged at the sound as she started to back away to ignore the sound. She turned back and gasped as Gregory standing in front of her with a guilty look in his eyes. The girl looked away angry at his words from earlier. She was so angry that he lied to her about wanting to be human that she started to walk away.

"Wait Luna!" "So… You want to 'make these mortals blood run cold' huh?" Before he could talk, his mother forced a muzzle on him, making Luna smirk. "Now. I must find a place to hide you children." Tony offered them our house for a little while. "We need darkness, dankness, and decay." The girl smiled "Then you need out cellar." She walked off, holding Gregory by the leash. "Luna. I must speak with you." He said, only to have the girl ignore him completely and pull on his leash to shut him up. When they reached the cellar, everyone got accommodated and picked a spot to sleep, hiding from the sun.

Luna felt Gregory's eyes staring at her and just said goodnight as Tony explained about the house. The black and red haired girl grabbed a bright apple and a cold water to try and calm herself down. "What am I gonna do about Gregory?" She sighed and saw Tony go upstairs, managing to get up the stairs with a smile. She was just so angry at Gregory. After finishing her fruit and water, she tossed them away and made her way upstairs to her room. After opening the door, she gasped to see the teenage vampire who was in a straight coat and muzzle down in the basement was sitting on her bed, arms and face free. "What are you…. How did you…" She was utterly shocked to see him there and saw the guilt in his eyes.

He stood up and moved close to her, only to make her back against the wall. "I came here to see you." He said in a thick accent. "I needed to see you." She almost melted at the sound of his accent but she wasn't ready to forgive him. "Look. I don't have the time or patience for you now." She took off her shirt, exposing her lace bra and something that surprised Gregory… Thin, straight cuts on random stops on her stomach. She grabbed a tank top and took off her bra, not caring anymore. "Darling… Those cuts…" She didn't look at him.

"It was from someone like you. Someone who lied to me." He stared at her in shock, confusion, and anger. "I had a boyfriend before you… he lied and cheated on me. Once he dumped my ass, I went into a state of depression, only to almost kill myself." He gasped at her and she started to shed tears. Her salty tears dripped onto her wardrobe after staining her cheeks. "And when you said that… I feel like I'm gonna explode." She sobbed quietly, hoping that he wouldn't hear her crying.

She wanted to sink into the ground and get away from him. She felt a pair of cold hands wrap around her waist and a warm breath against her ear. "I won't do that to you… I was angry at my father…" She clawed against the wood, trying to keep herself together. "Get off of me…" She forced his arms off of her body only to have them wrap around her again. "I would never want you to suffer this curse." She shed more tears and she gasped at the words that came out of his mouth. "I fell in love with you at first sight…"

She blushed as he kissed her collarbone. "Please… Forgive me…" That was when she gave in. "Gregory!" She called out, hugging him tightly. He called out her name and hugged her back just as tight. They pulled back only to pull together in a passionate kiss. She smiled into the kiss, happy to be in the arms of the person she loved.


	7. Authors Note

I am sorry people.

I need to take a little break from writing.

I just need some time.

My aunt is getting divorced.

My dad's death anniversary is killing me.

Me and my boyfriend are fighting.

I just need some time.

Please forgive me but I need some time.

Like a month or two and I will be back to writing.

I love you all.


End file.
